1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile sun visor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-262135 (JP 5-262135 A) discloses an automobile sun visor in which a vanity mirror is attached to a sun visor body. The automobile sun visor described in JP 5-262135 A has, on a mirror case, a lamp for lighting and a lamp switch for manually switching on and off the lamp so that the vanity mirror can be used even at night.